<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice on Both by its_mike_kapufty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550735">Twice on Both</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty'>its_mike_kapufty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, College, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The agreement to try "thigh sex," as Rhett had so wittingly called it, had come with the stipulation that Link tucked for the act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twice on Both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m gonna start now. Okay?”<b><br/></b></p>
<p>“Just do it, man.”</p>
<p>The agreement to try ‘thigh sex,’ as Rhett had so wittingly called it, had come with the stipulation that Link tucked for the act.</p>
<p>After all, they don’t want their goods… you know. <em>Touching</em>. Too far. But neither had counted on the fact that erections are difficult to restrain, especially when one’s as endowed as Link. </p>
<p>Everything’s going as according-to-plan as a sloppy no-homo romp can, when Link’s cock slips and angles down towards Rhett’s. On the next thrust, Link moans and bucks from their heads slicking together and it makes it so, <em>so </em>much better for his roommate.</p>
<p>Prompt as ever, Link panics and clamps his hands over his mouth, but Rhett pries them away under the guise of talking.</p>
<p>“What? What’s wrong?" </p>
<p>"O-our… our dicks are touchin’, man, but I didn’t wanna interrupt you, so—”</p>
<p> But then Rhett’s thrusting hard ‘cause Link’s mouth is exposed and he’s greedy for more. It works—the brunet’s moaning like a porn star with his wrists in Rhett’s bruising grip.</p>
<p>Rhett gets drunk on it, suddenly talking Link off low and possessive in his ear. “You gonna come between your thighs like this, bo? That’s <em>my </em>job. Imaginin’ you’re gettin’ tongue-teased by some pretty blonde?”</p>
<p>And Link can’t think anymore—isn’t capable as he’s hit first, spurting down onto Rhett’s cock from head-play alone and whining high,<em> “Rhett!”</em></p>
<p>The man in question loses his mind. Apparently, he’s the only blonde Link wants.</p>
<p>Head swimming, Rhett’s still going, grunting and slick with Link’s release. After the smaller one comes down off his high, he asks weakly over his shoulder, trembling, “What about you? What are you thinkin’ of to get off?”</p>
<p>Rhett can’t help it when he reaches around and grabs Link’s oversensitive cock and starts stroking, purposefully making him squirm at the onslaught of raw nerve endings. He’s a mess for Rhett: gasping and bucking back onto him, and it’s <em>more </em>than enough. Rhett vice-grips Link in a death hold and comes loud between his taut thighs, half shredded moan, half rough growl.</p>
<p>When the heat subsides, he realizes Link is still participating in tiny, plighted whispers. “Keep goin’, Rhett—tug me off, I’m gonna come again.”</p>
<p>There’s no reluctance when Rhett pulls Link up—back to chest—and jerks him so quick his hand blurs. Link’s entire body shakes under the assault, but it’s when Rhett commands, “C’mon then, Link, show me—wanna see you do it,” that Link throws both hands behind his head to hitch into Rhett’s hair and all but scream as he shoots his second load up onto his own chest in ropes that are thicker than they should be for a round two.</p>
<p>Blinded with this side of Link, Rhett bites his neck and lets his spent cock go, dragging a single finger through the cum on his best friend’s chest and serving it to Link’s lips. “Taste yourself,” he orders, knowing Link will—and he does, cleaning Rhett’s finger around shaky pants with a tongue eager enough to make Rhett dizzy all over again.</p>
<p>Rhett purrs happily thanks to this new form of control, resisting the bizarre urge to kiss the back of Link’s neck. “You were pent <em>up,”</em> he murmurs, hands trailing Link’s tender sides as he moves to finally release him. “Kinda makes me wish I could come twice in a row. Damn.”</p>
<p>Link falls forward onto his hands and knees, twisting to look at Rhett with a breathless response. “I… I bet I could get you to.”</p>
<p>Rhett’s half hard at the thought of Link’s tongue playing as nice with his cock as it had with his finger. But Link pushes him to the bed before borrowing some of his cum from his chest, wetting his digits. Bemused, Rhett’s eyes widen. “What’re you…?”</p>
<p>“Ever had your prostate played with?” Link asks with a honeyed smile, knowing Rhett wouldn’t dream of it. Maybe not with anybody besides <em>him</em>, anyway. That seems like ‘best-friends-experimenting, I’ll-take-care-of-you’ territory.</p>
<p>“No! H-have you?”</p>
<p>“I’ve put a finger up there once or twice,” Link shrugs. Instantly he’s circling Rhett’s hole with toying curiosity, crisis written on the blonde’s face. “Trust me, you’ll like it. Just relax.”</p>
<p>Rhett does trust Link, so he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as Link slowly shoves a wet finger into him. He graciously stops to let him adjust to being penetrated for the first time in his life. When he eventually moves, Rhett winces—doesn’t see the point, feels weird being stretched in his most intimate area.</p>
<p>“Hang tight,” Link nods, and in slips his middle finger, pumping slow and careful. Gradually, Rhett begins to sorta get it; he can feel occasional twangs of pleasure. But it’s nothing to write home about, and after a few minutes, he clears his throat.</p>
<p>“I, uhh… not sure this one’s for me, bo.”</p>
<p>Link just grins and shakes his head. “That’s ‘cause I haven’t done <em>this </em>yet,” and he pushes deeper, crooking into Rhett and hitting a spot that drags a lewd moan from him, body coiling.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>fuck,”</em> Rhett agrees, snapping his head to look at the place where Link’s wrist vanishes below him. “Is it—god, is this normal?”</p>
<p>“Built this way, ain’t we?” Link chuckles and situates himself better, leaning down to rest his head on Rhett’s chest as he finger fucks him steadily, quickly learning and memorizing the spot that makes Rhett moan loudest.</p>
<p>Before long, he doesn’t care about pacing anymore. He’s burrowing into Rhett, leaning on the bundle of nerves and rubbing it for all he’s worth with dancing fingertips, and Rhett can’t handle the fact that <em>Link’s </em>doing this and that it feels <em>this </em>good. Even with his sensitive arousal currently neglected and pouting on his stomach, he’s pretty sure he’s about to bust again. Warmth tightens his gut and a blush sears his shoulders when he realizes Link’s not in the most opportune place for it, either. “Should move, buddy,” he tries to warn, “Think I’m ‘bout ta—”</p>
<p>Link slips down and takes Rhett into his mouth without warning, fingers still pumping mercilessly as he hollows his cheeks on his cock like he’s been dying for it since high school.</p>
<p>Rhett’s hands find Link’s hair, tangling into it as he lets out his friend’s name in a long, high whine, and hearing it makes Link moan hard on his head—the last straw. Rhett bucks up into him and thrashes, slams a palm against the wall as he loses control and Link swallows every last pulse Rhett has to give him.</p>
<p>“There,” Link coaxes with gentle rubs on Rhett’s thighs when it’s over. He smiles at the husk of a stare the guy’s pinning to the ceiling. “Told you I could do it.”</p>
<p>Rhett’s catatonia breaks into chuckles as he bats a giddy Link away from his crotch. </p>
<p>Easy as that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>